Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10bc - 30c^2}{5bc} + \dfrac{10bc - 5c}{5bc}$ You can assume $a,b,c \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10bc - 30c^2 + 10bc - 5c}{5bc}$ $k = \dfrac{20bc - 30c^2 - 5c}{5bc}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5c$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{4b - 6c - 1}{b}$